Passing Notes 101
by SavySoCool
Summary: Cat and Robbie pass notes during class. Oui, this can't end well. Cabbie! Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does…. For now… Buahahaha*choke*haha!**

**A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks for tuning into this story. I actually used this same idea in another fic, but I used iCarly instead. Now, I decided to make a story using Victorious. So, let me give you the gist of everything. We are going to follow Cat and Robbie as they discuss their usual antics and drama. The twist is, there will be no actual dialogue, character thoughts, or anything like that. All you will see is the notes passed between them. It's up to you to determine the reactions.**

**Every chapter will be an episode. Some eps will be skipped, some extended. You just have to wait and see. Now that you're caught up, let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Cat's Notes will be in normal print.<p>

_Robbie's Notes will be italicized._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode- Pilot<span>**

**Monday**

Hi Robbie!

_Uh…hey Cat. Why are you passing notes to me? Do you have a question?_

No! I just like passing notes!

_Oh. Well, then I can't help you. I need a good grade in this class, so I need to focus._

Okay then! Talk to you later!

…

Hiii again!

_Cat! I told you 5 minutes ago that I can't talk!_

But I have something really important to say!

_Fine. What do you need?_

How do you spell flamboyant?

_Um…Cat. You kinda just spelled it._

Really? Oh, you're right! Thank you so much Robbie! You're super smart!

…_You're welcome._

Okay! BYE!

…

Hello.

_Not now Cat._

…I'm not Cat…I'm, uh…TAC! Yea, that's right! Tac!

_You do realize that's just Cat spelled backwards, right?_

Oh, pooey. You caught me.

**Tuesday**

Hi, Robbie! What a surprise to see you here!

_We've had the same class for the past seven month's. It's not that surprising._

Yes, but you're always too busy talking to that puppet.

_He is not a puppet! He's just a very small person…who happens to be made of wood…_

Oh, because that's SO not what a puppet is.

_Are you being sarcastic with me?_

Noooooooo.

_Why are you being so mean, Cat?_

No, I actually meant no. I don't even know how to be sarcastic!

_Yes, because I TOTALLY believe that._

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Wednesday**

Guess what?

_What?_

I SAID GUESS!

_Okay, fine, fine. Um…you got an A on a test?_

Nope, guess again.

…_Uh… you got a new pet?_

NOPE!

_Just tell me already!_

Kay Kay! Well, I was up last night pondering.

_How wonderful. Can I go back to the lesson yet?_

I wasn't finished! Well, as I was saying, I was thinking last night about a bunch of problems. Well, I began to think about all of those hungry people around the world. I mean, it's just so sad to see all of them. So, I thought, 'How can I help?'

_So wait! You're saying you actually came up with a cure for world hunger?_

Yupperoni's!

_Well, what is it?_

Give them food!

…_Really. That's your big solution?_

Yes! Because if you give them food, they won't be hungry!

_Yea, but where do you get the food?_

DUH! From refrigerators!

…_Okay. Well, bye then._

BYE ROBBIE!

**Thursday**

_Cat! Do you see the girl that just walked into class?_

The old one with the funny mole?

_No! __That__'__s __our __teacher! __I __meant __the __one __next __to __her!_

Oh, the pretty one! What about her?

_Isn't she just so amazing? Do you think she'd agree to go out with me?_

Any girl would be lucky to have you.

_So, is that a yes? I NEED ANSWERS!_

Well, my answer is – HEY LOOK, A DISTRACTION!

_WHERE?_

**Friday**

_I know her name now._

Who's name?

_The new girl from yesterday._

Oh! I remember her! What's her name?

_Tori Vega. Her sister is Trina. And they both live at 4683 Notareal St. here in Hollywood._

Oh…so you know her address? That's not…um…disturbing at all…

_Don't worry! I'm not a stalker or anything. I just found that out by hacking into her Pear Phone, searching through her info, and following her home._

Um… Okay, bye Robbie! Have fun with…whatever it is awkward boys do!

_I'm not awkward!_

Whatever you say…

**A/N- There. It is done. The second chapter will be coming soon. Well, that is if I get a few reviews.**

**One more thing! If you guys have any ideas, jokes, or anyhting of the sort you want me to include into story, just review and tell me! If you want, you can always PM me. I always check it, and respond as soon as I can. My big rule is, though, if you review... NO FLAMES! If you have critisim, fine, but make it constructive.**

**Here is an example of BAD critisism.**

**"So, I just read your story. It's stupid. I hate Cabbie! There so stupid! JUST LIKE YOU! I don't know what you look like, but I bet your ugly. GRRR! I FOAM AT THE MOUTH THINKING OF HOW DUMB YOU AND YOUR STORY ARE!"**

**The above: a big no-no. I only appreciate helpful critisim. In fact, I embrace it. This is an example of GOOD critisism.**

**"So, I just read your story. I, personally, didn't like it that much. But, I can give you some tips to improving. First, improve grammer. Second, keep them more in character. And third, make it longer."**

**See the difference? Yep, so now you got a lesson on proper critisism. FREE OF CHARGE! Yaaaay!**

**With that, please review! Have an amazing day! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't on Victorious, Robbie, or Cat. Oooh, but I do own a cat! Her name is Zoey!**

**A/N- You wouldn't believe how much homework I've had lately. It's a miracle I got this out. But I did, because I was really happy about the feedback last chapter. So thank you a lot! Now, on to that much awaited story and all.**

Chapter 2

**Monday**

_Hey Cat. Do you know what is the capital of Wyoming is?_

Pssh, that's easy! W!

_No, not that capitol. I meant the capitol CITY in Wyoming._

And I said it's W! Gosh, I'm not as dumb as you look.

_Don't you mean, 'I'm not as dumb as I look?'_

I know what I said.

_Jeez, Cat. Did Jade possess you or something?_

I'm sorry, I'm just upset.

_About what?_

Well, my brother took my lipstick this morning and I really really needed it.

_Why did he take it?_

Because that's the only lipstick I have that matches his eye shadow.

_But, why did he need the eye shadow?_

Because he was going to go to visit my uncle and he wanted to look pretty.

_Oh…Well, where does your uncle live?_

I don't really remember. I think it was somewhere in Australia.

_Oh, is it Sydney?_

No…OH, I REMEMBER! He lives in Paris!

_Cat! __Paris __isn__'__t __in __Australia. __It__'__s __in __New __York! _**(****A/N- ****Hehe****… ****it****'****s ****actually ****in ****France****)**

Oh. But back to the point! I really needed the lipstick, so now I'm sad.

_It's okay, Cat. I mean, did you really need it THAT bad?_

Well, no. I guess not. It's just that my dad needed to use it. He has a very important business meeting coming up.

_Wait… So your dad wears makeup too?_

Yes! Doesn't yours?

Um…No…

**Tuesday**

Robbie! ROBBIE! Where are you?

**Wednesday**

_Hey Cat._

…

_Cat…I said hi. The proper response would be to say hi back._

…

_CAT! CATERINA VALENTINE! CAAAT!_

I'm not talking to you.

_You just did, and why not?_

Because you wouldn't pass notes with me yesterday.

…_Um, Cat…I was absent yesterday…_

That's no excuse! You're just a big meanie!

_Uh…I'm sorry?_

Oh! I can't stay mad! You're forgiven Robbie!

…_Yay._

So, why were you absent yesterday?

_I was taking Rex to get polished._

Why would you do that? Why not just give him a bath?

_Rex prefers hot wax over traditional soap. _

Kay Kay! If you say so! After you got him…waxed… what did you do?

_Studied the line's for the play, Moonlight Magic._

Oh, you're trying out! That's so great! ME TOO!

_Yea, it's great all right. Too bad Tori has to pass that bird scene before she could try out, though._

Yea, I know. But I thought the bird scene was really fun when I did it!

_That's just 'cause you passed it on your first time. It took me, however, 27 times to pass it._

…That was an interesting month.

_Yea…_

**Thursday**

Tori is such a great actress!

_Yea, she is. I mean, look how hard she's working to do the part!_

I know! That birdie she has is so pretty. Oh! It's looking at me! HI BIRDIE!

_Cat, you do know it can't read this, right?_

…Oh…Pooey.

_Don't worry. I'm sure if you- Hey, it's looking at me now! HEY BIRD!_

But didn't you just say it can't hear us?

_Oh yea… Eh, whatever._

HIIII BIRDIE!  
><em>HEY BIRD!<em>

**Friday**

Hi Robbie! The Robster! The Rob-man. Roberoni!

_Hey Cat…girl._

Do you like the nicknames? I spent ALL night coming up with them.

_Really? It took you all night to come up with those?_

What's that supposed to mean?

_It's just that…they aren't that- Hey, Cat! Don't cry, I'm sorry._

OKAY!

_Jeez, someone's a bit bi-polar._

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

_Um… Hey, look! A cat!_

I'm not falling for that one! I may be dumb, but I'm NOT stupid. **(A/N- ****iCarly ****quote****…****)**

_Okay. That's not contradicting at all…_

What's that sup- Hey, my brother just sent me a text!

_What does it say?_

It says, "If you don't give me back my eyeshadow, you'll never see Mr. Longneck alive again!" OH NO! My giraffe!

_Cat, it's just a stuffed animal. No harm done._

It is not! If anything's not real, it's that puppet you carry around.

_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

**A/N- And fin. There's the end of chapter two. Hope you stay tuned. Oh, and if you want to, friend me on facebook. My name is Savannah Seddier. On their, I'll post ideas, updates on when I'll update (hehe), and chapter previews. Also, you could post on my wall suggestions, or anything of the sort! Kay kay! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews so far1 I really appreciate them. By the way, if you want, you guys could check out my other stories. It would mean a bunch to me. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!**

**Monday**

Oh my gosh! Did you just see that? He threw that guy right on the chair! Oh, that must have hurt.

_Cat, it's not real. They're stage fighting._

You're not real!

_Um…yeah I am._

Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, what is stage fighting?

…_You fight…on a stage._

Oooh! I want to stage fight!

_Why?_

Well, when I was little, I once had a dream that I was a rainbow elephant.

_What does that have to do with stage fighting?_

Everyone knows that rainbow elephants are good stage fighters, duh!

_Umm. So Cat, how has your morning been so far?_

…I forgot.

_How do you forget how your morning was?_

Well, it takes one jar of pudding, a chess board, and being dropped on your head as a baby.

_Oookay._

Hey, look! That guys calling my name! I wonder what he wants.

…

_Woah, Cat. That was so cool. It really looked like that guy punched you!_

I know! He even fooled me!

_But…you were the one acting…oh, never mind._

Okay Robbie. Do you want to know an interesting fact?

_Um, sure. What is it?_

Did you know that monkey's can never fa- Oh, look! There's the bell! Bye!

_But…I never got to hear the fact…_

**Tuesday**

_Hey Cat._

My name is Cat!

_I know, that's why I said hi to you._

Oh! Hi Robbie!

…_Hi…_

Oh my gosh!

_What?_

I remember now!

…_What do you remember?_

How my day was, silly! Don't you remember? You asked me how my morning was, and I said didn't remember. Now I do! It was great!

_That's very…nice, Cat._

I know! So, how was your morning Robbie?

_It was pretty good. First, I got dressed and then I made myself some breakfa-_

Where's Rex?

_What? Oh, Rex! He's at home because he caught the flu._

Pieces of wood can get sick?

_He is not just any piece of wood! He is a Wooden- American! He has rights!_

My brother has a wooden shoe.

_Sooo?_

That shoe was made in China. Does that mean he's a Wooden- Chinese?

_What? No! This only applies to puppets!_

But I thought you said he's not a puppet…

_He isn't! He's just…um… UGGH! STOP CONFUSING ME!_

Hehe, you sound like me.

…_Uh…_

**Wednesday**

_I'm in love._

Who is it this time?

_What do you mean? I don't fall in love THAT often. But that's besides the point. The love of my lfe is Trina Vega._

Tori's mean sister, Trina?

_Don't talk about her like that! She's just…misunderstood._

Okay. And why are you in love with her?

_Well, she kissed me and-_

SHE KISSED YOU? I mean…um…she kissed you?

_Uh, yea. As I was saying, she kissed me and I felt as if I was floating on air._

When did this…horrifying event happen?

_Well, me and Trina were on stage, and-_

Oh, it was a stage kiss! That's okay, then.

_Will you stop interrupting me? Like I was SAYING, it may have been a stage kiss, but I could just tell she meant it as so much more!_

Robbie, stage kisses aren't real. They mean nothing.

_At all?_

Well, usually not. And let me tell you, if you stage kiss Trina, it means NOTHING at all. Nada.

_But…But…I don't believe you. I think it meant a lot, no matter what you say._

…Nothing I say can make you change your mind?

_Nope._

Pooey.

**Thursday**

_Trina is so amazing!_

You are still on that? Uggh, let's changed the subject. Can you believe that Tori hit Jade?

_I know! I never thought the sister of th love of my life would do something like that!_

…Ignoring the love comment…And I know! She always seemed so nice. I know Jade is kinda a meany sometimes, but Tori took it to far.

_Yea. Guess my future sister-in-law isn't all she's cracked up to be._

That's it! If you don't stop talking about Trina, I'll…I'll… stop talking to you for a whole hour!

_But Cat-_

I mean it!

_Fine._

Good. Oh no, Sikowitz is looking this way. We better stop passing notes.

_Good call. Talk to you later._

Bye!

**Friday**

_I can't believe you kissed me._

It was just a stage kiss. It meant nothing.

_But you said that some stage kisses may have meaning behind them._

I-I didn't m-mean this one. Um… I got to go.

_But we are in the middle of class._

Oh, right…Um, then, I can't talk to you.

_Why not? I love you!_

But it was just a stage kiss! You said the same thing to Trina!

_Yea, but I mean this._

I don't believe you. Just…forget the kiss ever happened.

_Fine. Maybe you are right. Maybe it didn't mean anything._

Yea…nothing at all.

_Nothing…_

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please remember to give feedback. I'll make a deal with you. If this story can get to thirty- three reviews (that's a WHOLE 13 more) by tomorrow morning, then I will update it again tomorrow. If not, no update till later in the week. Let's see if you can do it. eady, set, REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Let's see... **

**Computer...CHECK!**

**Fanfiction Site...CHECK!**

**Semi-okay Writing Skill...CHECK!**

**Million dollar corparation which owns Victorious...CHE- Wait...aw chizz, I don't have that yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey, people! Sorry for the wait. All of my stories were on a temporary hiatus due to some personal reasons. But don't worry, I'm back and ready to update! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**PS- Sorry for uploading Ch. 3 again! I didn't mean it! I SWEAR! Anyway, here's the REAL next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Hey Robbie! Hehe.

_Hi. Uh, what's so funny._

Well, I was just thinking about this photo I saw on the internet. You know, the thing with lots of words and pictures and-

_I know what the internet is._

Okay! Anywoo, I was searching for poodle salons, and-

_Wait…why were you looking for…poodle salons?_

Because poodles have such pretty hair! And I want my hair to be fluffy and soft too!

_Okay…_

Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was saying that I was searching for the poodle salons. Well, I clicked on this one link, and you'll never guess what I found!

…_What?_

A picture of a poodle with a hat and beard! Hehe, that's not normal!

…_Okay, Cat. Well, I got to go…um…get a mani-pedi._

Hehe, that's not normal!

_And why not? It's perfectly acceptable for a man to want his toes and fingers shiny and rejuvenated!_

**Tuesday**

Are you getting Trina a birthweek present?

_No! Why would I do that? She's so mean…and scary!_

…But weren't you in love with her a few notes ago?

_That was the past! This is the present._

Hehe, and tomorrow is the future!

…_Uh, yea…Anyway, I refuse to get a present for her!_

Well, I'm getting her a present!

_What?_

Well, you know how she's always saying she wants to be famous? So, I went down to the Oprah Winfrey show with a tape of Trina singing.

_No way! What happened?_

Some big, mean guys threw me out…

_Oh. So what're you going to do about Trina's gift?_

Well, when the bodyguards threw me out, it gave me an idea!

_Really? What?_

I'm gonna get Trina a pillow!

…_And how is that related to being kicked out of a national TV program?_

Well, they threw me out a door and I landed on my butt. And your butt is connected to your hip. And your hip is what old people break. And you break DANCE to music. When people listen to music, they start to jump up and down, flailing their arms in a frenzy of funky explosions. And when you do this too much, you get tired. And what do you do when you're tired? You sleep! And everyone knows that hobo's love to sleep on pillows! So therefore, Trina should have a pillow!

…_You have a strange, little mind._

Hehe, my psychologist named Phil said the exact same thing to me last week!

**Wednesday**

I don't like your Mamaw! She's mean to me!

_Oh, come on. She's not THAT bad._

She said I have psychological problems!

_Well, I thought you already knew that…_

Ugh! I'm leaving now!

_But… Sikowitz is in the middle of a presentation!_

I don't care about lectures on the history of dirt!

_Fine! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know my Mamaw was going to so mean to you. If I did, I never would have brought you there._

Okay, I accept your apology.

_Great! So…want to go to my Mamaw's house tomorrow?_

Robbie!

**Thursday**

I can't believe you made me go to your grandma's house again.

_Hey, her name is Mamaw! Not Grandma!_

We are NOT having this conversation! I refuse to go to that DEMON house ever again.

_Hey, that's my Mamaw you're talking about!_

Yea, well I'm your friend! Are you seriously going to just stand around and let her insult me over and over again?

_Weeelll…._

UGH!

**Friday**

…_Cat?_

…

_Cat?_

…

_CAT! Why won't you talk to me?_

Because you were mean to me yesterday.

_I'm sorry! I'll never let anyone insult you like that again! And don't worry, you never have to visit my Mamaw again if you don't want to._

YAY! Thanks, Robbie!

_You're welcome. And Cat…?_

Yea?

_I just want you to know that… my Mamaw was completely wrong about you. You are not just some crazy teenage girl. You are a very SPECIAL crazy, teenage girl. You're super nice, and sweet, and always know just what to say to make a person smile. And trust me, I wouldn't have you any other way._

Aww! That's so nice of you to say!

_And I meant every word of it…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the epic LAMENESS of the chapter, but it was rushed. Next chapter will hopefully be better. Anywoo, thanks for reading! Please remember to review. You know you want to...**


End file.
